hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Delcore's Usercane Season
View the previous Delcore's Usercane Season 2018 Delcore’s Usercane Season HOW TO ENTER Userstorms and Usercanes: ''' USERCANES WILL BE PULLED FROM THE MAIN SEASON, IF YOURS IS NOT HERE, CONTACT DELCORE44247 AND HE WILL ADD YOUR USERCANE, AND WILL COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASED ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. MUST HAVE 250 EDITS OR MORE AND HAVE JOINED THIS YEAR. ''Delkranistorms: '' IF YOU HAVE BETWEEN 45 AND 249 EDITS AND JOINED THIS YEAR, TO BE ADDED, YOU MUST PUT IN A REQUEST DOWN BELOW IN THE COMMENTS. ONCE RECIEVED, DELCORE WILL ADD YOU, AND COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASED ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. --- SCHEDULE- Expect season to be updated every 2-3 days. Updates will typically occur after 10pm on the day of updating. UPDATED AS OF 8-15 'USERCANE SCALES ' '''TYPE-------------------------------WIND-----EDIT COUNT------NEXT UPGRADE----| Delkranistorm (TD)-------------15mph-----< 45 Edits > {By Request} -----115--------| Severe Delkranistorm--------30mph-----< 155 EDITS>--------------110----------------| Tropical Storm------------------40mph-----< 265 EDITS>------------130-----------------| Hurricane C1---------------------74mph-----<395 EDITS>------------195-----------------| Hurricane C2---------------------96mph-----<590 EDITS>------------195-----------------| Hurricane C3---------------------111mph----<775 EDITS>------------235-----------------| Major Hurricane C4------------130mph----<1000 EDITS>------------307-----------------| Major Hurricane C5------------157mph----<1307 EDITS>----------358-----------------| Incredible Hurricane D6------174mph----<1665 EDITS>----------335-----------------| Incredible Hurricane D7------200mph----<2000 EDITS>----------350-----------------| FOR D7s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| D7-215------------------------------215mph----<2350 EDITS>----------315----------------| D7-230------------------------------230mph-----<2675 EDITS>---------315----------------| D7-250------------------------------250mph------<3000 EDITS>-------HIGHEST--------| Delcore's Wind Scale Timeline The 2019 Delcore's Usercane Class of 2019 Elliott (LckyTUBA) ' 2698 Edits= D7-230 Ultra large megacane, Oddly being the first storm of the year. Elliott is the earliest known D7 supercane. Forming on January 14th, Elliott quickly exploded with growth over its 2 week lifespan. The storm made landfall in Florida, just after peak intensity, causing incredible damage to the state. Over 40B is reported, as well as 405 fatalities. Elliott is so far the strongest, deadliest, and most destructive cyclone this year. Elliott finally dissipated off the coast of Texas. Elliott's remnant low brought soaking rain and thunderstorms to Texas and Northern Mexico. '''Lucas(HurricaneLucas4064) ' 2350 Edits= D7-210 2nd supercane in a row, which set a record for double trouble. Lucas falling right behind Elliott, has gained incredible strength in a very quick period of time. Lucas (with Elliott) have set the new record for earliest known double D6s or higher. Lucas luckily did not make landfall, and therefore Lucas's impact was low. There was however very high waves (Almost tsunami waves!) observed across the Atlantic Coast of Florida and Coastal Georgia. Lucas quickly died out traveling into northern waters. '''Specimen (Aguywhocantgetpastspecimen1) 290 Edits- TS A small northern storm. Specimen, also known as Aguy on some services, was a far out, mid Atlantic storm. Aguy started from a wave that exited Africa in mid January. On January 19th, A tropical low had formed in the middle of the ocean. It wasn't until the 22nd that this low had achieved a Delkranistorm status. Not long after, the system became a tropical storm. Specimen reached a 50mph peak, and then weakened as it journeyed north. Specimen dissipated far off the coast of New Jersey. Sandy (Sandy156) 2404 Edits= D7-215 Sandy became the 3rd megacane this year. Its not even February. Sandy formed from the next wave exiting Africa on the 22nd. This wave was much more severe. As the wave moved over the tropical Atlantic, Sandy was born, and quickly exploded to its D7 peak of 215mph. Sandy traveled north, eventually passing Bermuda. Sandy did incredible damage to the tiny island. Sandy hit the island about a day after peak, this happening as a C3. Sandy eventually landfalledk in Connecticut as a C1, causing about 300m in damages, but only accruing 50 fatalities. The state took about a week to repair from Sandy. The state was inundated by a 30' storm surge as the storm came in. Doublelucky (Nclearsphinx) 610 Edits= C2 An average April C2 hurricane. Doublelucky formed on April 12th in the south central North Atlantic Ocean. Doublelucky strengthened and organized slowly. The system peaked on April 17th with 100mph winds. As Doublelucky moved north it started to weaken at a moderate pace. The storm traveled 200 miles off the eastern coast of the Carolinas, where it slowed down. Doublelucky brought days of rain to the area, which caused floods. The system eventually turned out to sea, where it dissipated in April 20th. PH (PhTracking) 548 Edits= C1 Mid Atlantic system. PH moved very slow over the Atlantic. Since PH formed pretty far north, the storm grew very slow if any. PH eventually peaked at 90mph far off the coast of S. Carolina. Then, as the storm ventured north, the storm weakened slowly. The storm moved at a slow pace as well. PH remained far off the coast of Virginia before it curved out to sea. PH remained a tropical storm at this point until it reached open ocean once more, where it eventually dissipated. PH did not have affects on land other then some high surf in the Mid-Atlantic states. Danilo(Danilo Evangelista) ''' 377 Edits= TS A small but strong tropical storm, Danilo formed in the Gulf of Mexico. Danilo formed just off the coast of Mexico. Therefore, Some effects such as heavy rain and gusty winds were observed on the shore. As Danilo moved NE, the storm strengthened very slow, and peaked at near hurricane force, with 70mph winds. The storm eventually made it to Louisiana where it made a 50mph landfall, producing minor damage. Despite this, flooding occurred especially near the shore. The flooding is to blame for most of the damage from the system. Danilo dissipate over Arkansas the same day. Delkranistorm Sabastian (Ssspp1) 250 Edits = 35mph A Delkranistorm formed off the Cuban coast just to the north of the island nation. Sabastian moving NW, grew very slow, and encountered a low pressure system, in which the system had to compete with. This caused Sabastian to weaken. The storm eventually dissipated off the southern end of Florida. The system ended up dissipating due to an increase in sheer. The storm dissipated off the coast of Tampa. Very little damage occurred from the impact. Delkranistorm Andrew (MK8 Andrew) 113 Edits = 20mph Delkranistorm Cylinder (Cylinder920) 215 Edits 30mph '''General Wreck (General Wreck) 304 Edits =45mph Delkranistorm MJO (MJO59 270 Edits= 45mph Ahmad (BannedTruely) 320 Edits = 55mph Delkranistorm Gene (DjSolar27) 123 Edits = 25mph Delkranistorm Triston (TristonGacha) 95 Edits =20mph Delkranistorm Comix (Funnycomixking 2019) 280 Edits 50mph Harris (HarrisTsang720) 719 Edits =C2 Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Usercanes